


The Final Letter From a Madman to His Love

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: The final, undelivered letter from Negan to Rick.





	The Final Letter From a Madman to His Love

****

**_Dear Rick,_ **

****

_*illegible scribbling, torn paper, barely readable* **Is it considered loss when you can't really claim it as your own? Even when I owned you, you were never really mine. So, what would I even fucking call this?**_

****

**_Anything would have been better than losing you. When I had you and Carl on your knees and I told you I was gonna kill him. It was because I'd rather it be him then you. I'd rather have you hate me then see you dead._ **

****

**_The shit I said to you._ **

****

_**The things I should have said.** *illegible scribbling, drops of liquid smudge words* _

****

**_I wish I could have been there. I could have saved you. I would have done whatever it took, sweetheart. I would have burned the world down for you. You were suppose to live. You were always suppose to live._ **

****

**_They buried you next to your boy. I know it's what you would have wanted._ **

****

**_I found the fuckers that did it, baby boy. I took them all out. Every last one of them. Your girl told me what happened and I broke out the night, fucking tore the door off its hinges like some kind of fucking beast, didn't think or stop until I found those animals and slaughtered them all. Brought the lead bitch's head with me. It's in the bag...they'll find it..._ **

****

_**I'm not going to make it back to any cell. I doubt I'm gonna fucking make it another ten feet. They got me good,  Rick. The lead bitch's bitch...Beta or whatever...right in the fucking gut before I tore his throat out** *illegible scribbling* _

****

**_I found you and Carl. It's sort of fitting that I die here, with you two. They put flowers out for you. Some fucking daisy looking thing. Did you like daisies?_ **

****

_**You told me you loved Sunflowers and Forget-Me-Nots. The Forget-Me-Nots remind me of your eyes. I had this plan. I'd plant you a garden, learn how to plant Sunflowers and plant a whole bunch.  I know it's fucking dumb. Thought it would make you smile. I fucking love your smile. Wanted it to be directed at me at least once. You were always so fucking gorgeous when you smiled, Rick. You were always gorgeous-** *illegible scribbling, barely readable* _

****

_**The hardest part is that you're in the dirt. I hate it. Wish I could have made you a coffin, something more worthy then a dirty sheet and the ground with all the bugs and the-** *illegible scribbling*_

****

**_They took you away, Rick. From your little girl who you wanted to live for. I know she'll grow up with stories about you and maybe even some memories, but it won't be enough. It will never be enough._ **

**_Should have told you this sooner. I_ ** _**fucking love you Rick Grimes. I love you so fucking much that it hurts and I-** *illegible scribbling*   **I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

****

**_Guess this is it. Wish I could say I'll see you soon, but I'm not going where you went. I don't get to go there. People like you and Lucille belong up there. Not people like me..._ **

****

_**So, to whoever finds me and this letter...** *words become fainter*_

****

**_Just don't..._ **

****

**_Rick..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this when the rumors of Andrew Lincoln leaving the show came out. 
> 
> A lot of people had assumed it might be the Whisperers that kill him, so that's what I had written before the new season began. This will follow the Whisperers plot line rather than the show, for the sake of keeping this unchanged.


End file.
